Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $9$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $9$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $9\sqrt{2}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $9$ $9$ $9\sqrt{2}$
Answer: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{AC} = 9$ adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 9$ $\tan(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{9}{9}$ $=1$